The OTP
by Pitch Perfect stalker
Summary: Another what-happened-after story :) ...worst summary ever, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**29**__**th**__** March 2013**_

_13:07_

Jesse and Beca sat in the library together. It has been eight months since they met, two days since they kissed. On the other hand, one day and 37 hours since they kissed, as Jesse remember. Beca would never go to the library, but she had to study for the test they were going to have in history.

Yes, Beca hates history too, more than a library. But since Jesse joined the history class, it would be easier for Beca.

Jesse looked on Beca with a smile; her concentrating face was adorable. He kicked Beca lightly on her knee with his toe.

She gave him a death look and sighed in frustration. She kicked his balls and looked down again. Jesse sat there with his jaw dropped of pain. He stamped his hand down on the desk, whispering something. Beca frowned, "Uh… you okay?" She bets her under lip, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" He let his breath out. "Tease" He mumbled.  
She narrowed her eyes, "Do you want another kick?" She pouted.

"Not really"

Beca yawned and looked up at the clock.

"We should go; the shift starts in 8 minutes" Beca closed the book and threw it to Jesse.

"Why don't you just put it in your bag?" Jesse whined, making his under lip bigger.

Beca stretched her arms and walked to the exit. "Because it's too heavy for a girl like me" She said and imitated Jesse.

He rolled his eyes, "Is this about me telling Amy to throw you up to the shelf?" He asked, walking behind her.

"Of course it is," She snapped.

"Aw, I'm sorry" He said with a baby voice hanging by his arms.

"I'm not forgiving you" She said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Jesse smirked and turned her around, "C'mon" He hummed.

Beca smirked and stood on her toes to reach Jesse. She was making a pout as Jesse closed his eyes. He looked ridiculous. She made a huge grin and slapped him. She laughed and started running.

Jesse gasped offended and started running after her.

* * *

Aubrey stared at her phone upset, looking at her dad's number. She has been trying to call him since yesterday morning. She wanted to hear his happiness, so badly. When she took over the Bellas, her, she promised herself to be a good captain, just for her dad.

"Fuck!" She groaned and covered her face in her hand.

The phone vibrated. She jumped eagerly and grabbed the phone.

"HELLO" She exhaled.

"_Hello sweetie"  
_Aubrey gasped in happiness, like a little kid. "DID YOU WATCH THE ICCA'S ON THE TV?"_  
"No, of course not. I was too afraid that I had to watch my daughter fail on stage, again"_

Aubrey scoffed, "But we won!"

"_Oh… uh. Good job honey." _He hung up.

"Good job Honey", that's all? Aubrey slammed her phone on the table.

* * *

Beca ran inside the radio station, trying to get back her breath. Jesse came in, exhausted.

"Getting you next time, Mitchell" He whispered.

"I bet" She scoffed and walked in. Jesse threw his bag on the desk. Luke was in the booth, talking in the mic.

Beca sat on the desk as Jesse dragged out a box with CD's.

"So" Beca hummed.

"You owe me a kiss" Jesse muttered.

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No sex on the desk, remember?" Luke smirked as he walked out of the booth.

Beca jumped off the desk and started working, hiding her embarrassment.

Usually when Luke said those things, Jesse and Beca just laughed, Jesse making jokes about it, and Beca rolling her eyes, coming with sarcastic comments.

This time, Jesse looked down with a little, shy smile. Beca turned around and took a new box with cd out, hiding her red face.

Beca was sorting the albums. Jesse stared at her with weird grimaces. Beca glanced over at Jesse, hiding her smile behind her brown hair.

"I can see the smile," Jesse pouted.

"Yeah?" Beca made a straight face.

Jesse scoffed and walked behind the second shelf.

"Jesse?" Luke yelled. He walked out from the booth.

"Yeah?" Jesse said loudly.

"Could you get my lunch?" Luke asked, leaning on desk door.

"Of course" Jesse rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Oi, weirdo!" Beca yelled with a grin. Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Juice pouches" Beca winked.

"Yup" He groaned and walked up with a cranky attitude.

Beca scoffed and sat down on the desk. She looked down in a box, it was some old albums. On the box it was a note, _"Trash"_ It stood.

"Uh, hey Luke!" Beca yelled.

"What?" He walked down the stairs with his mac.

"What's this?" She pointed her finger on the box.

"Oh, just some old stuff, just throw it" He mumbled.

"Why? They're good, and unique!" Beca frowned.

"Uh, you told me to throw those things" He smirked.

"I did? Well, that was two months ago!"

"Hm, this is unlike you" He narrowed his eyes.

"Is it to your little a capella group?" He rolled his eyes overdramatically.

"Never mind" She muttered and put the box under the counter.

"BACK" Jesse yelled, throwing a juice pouch to Beca.

"Okay" She yelled and caught it. He placed the paper bag in "Luke's little bureau", as Jesse liked to call it.

"Luke's little bureau" He mouthed. Beca beamed at him; she threw the bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Becky-"

"BECA" Jesse and Beca groaned in unison.

"Yeah, could you take the night shift, I kind of have plans" He bet his lip.

"Uh, I kind of have plans too" She looked at Jesse.

"Bec, we can do it another day" Jesse shrugged his shoulders

"You sure?" She ran a finger on her lip.

"Of course" He whispered.

"Uh" Beca turned around, "Yeah, I can probably do it" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Great" He snapped and walked in the booth again. Jesse wrapped his arm carefully around her waist and they started walking out.

_21:04_

Beca walked into the radio station. Luke snapped his fingers and pointed at Beca, "Do not mess, okay?"  
Beca nodded and rolled her eyes. She locked the door as Luke walked out

Beca threw her brown boots on the wall and her bag on the desk. When she was alone, she was like a skunk.

"Alone" She yawned and walked into the booth. She turned off the lights and sat down. She took the big headset over her small head. She tapped the red button, the "On air" sign lighted up.

"Good evening. Um, I'm Beca and this is WBUJ, -music for the independent mind" She said with a smile and played off hers mashup of "Help I'm Alive" and "Trip to the Moon 2"

"I'm here," Jesse yelled walking in with a paper bag.

Beca sighed and walked out of the booth. "You shouldn't be here," She said with clenched teeth and nudged her finger in his chest.

"Bad, right?" Jesse laughed and walked past her to the booth. "Oh, could I walk into the booth?" He said eagerly. Beca frowned, "Uh, yeah, but-"

"SMOOTH" He jumped in the booth and sat down on staring at the panel.

Beca ran in, "Don't touch anything" She yelled.

Jesse sighed and looked on Beca, leaning back. "You're stressed," He said with a straight face.

"Uh, yeah?" She scoffed.

"Just," He stood up and pushed her down on the chair, "Relax"

Beca closed her eyes and leaned back. "Is it working?" He whispered.

"No" Beca shook her head. "I know," Jesse nodded. "My teacher told me I sucked at it too" He sighed. Beca frowned and shook her head. "What's wrong with you" She mumbled and walked up. She played of the next song on the playlist. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the booth. Jesse smirked at Beca. He loved when she was angry; he loves when she is happy too, though... Yeah, he loves her in any mood, except when she is sad. Jesse spun Beca around and led her to the opposite way.  
"And up" He mumbled, and lifted her up on the desk. She crossed her arms.

"Okay, rel-"

"Be glad that mash up lasts in 5 minutes, or you would be dead right now," She snapped.

He scoffed and took up the paper bag, sitting down next to her.

She took the paper bag from his hand and pulled out a cheeseburger, wrapped in paper. "Eh, I'm waiting?" Jesse joked. Beca rolled her eyes and handed him a cheeseburger, "Thanks" She mumbled. They ate in silence. Earlier, Stacie told her that it doesn't seem like she and Jesse are a couple. Couple, Beca did not like the word, but that does not mean she doesn't like Jesse. She likes him, a lot.

Jesse stared at Beca carefully. He was thinking about what Donald told him yesterday, that he and Beca did not look like a couple. He swallowed and carefully wrapped his arms around Beca's waist. A little grin grew up in Beca's face. She leaned her head down on his chest, playing with his fingers. She could hear the heart beats, to Jesse.

* * *

Stacie took out a bowl from the shelf and filled it up with snacks. She walked to the living room and sat down, leaning her head down on Luke's chest.

"This is good, right?" Luke mumbled. "This is good"

"Yeah" She leaned back in the couch and yawned. She hasn't told anyone that she dates Luke, it is pretty weird that she dates Beca's boss. Every Bella knows that Beca is going to be the next Leader of the Bellas. And a leader is like a boss. So apparently, after Stacie, it is like dating your Boss's boss.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" He frowned. Stacie shook her head, "Nothing" She whispered. "Anyway," She smirked and sat down on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt. Luke pressed his lips on Stacie's neck. As Luke moved his lips down, Stacie's phone vibrated.

"Mm, wait" Stacie moaned pressing her finger on his lips. She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said and pulled off her blouse.

"_Hi, Stace" _Jesse said with a grin. Stacie could hear music in the background. _"Beca asked if you still have that blue shirt, she borrowed it of Chloe and-"_

"Jesse, I'm on a date. Short of" Stacie with clenched teeth.

"_Oh, sorry. I would just go to Beca and-"_

"Jesse is with Beca, in the station, on _her_ shift?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," Stacie flipped to the other side of the couch, "Yeah, I guess so" She whispered to Luke.

"No, no" Luke took the phone from Stacie's hand, leaving Stacie with an insulted wheeze. "Jesse, just don't go in the booth. Because-"

"GIVE ME THAT" Stacie took the phone back.

"_Wait, Luke? Stacie, is Luke your date?" _Jesse scoffed.

"I have to go, bye" Stacie said quickly. She narrowed her eyes at Luke, giving him a creepy gaze.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled and crawled over her, he unclipped her bra and pulled it off.

"Argh, it's gonna be so awkward in next Bella rehearsal" Stacie whined.

"Stacie?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"And Amy is going to start teasing-"

"HEY, STACE" Luke frowned.

She stared at him confused, "What?"

"I'm trying to start a sex here?"

"Oh, right" She whispered and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

_22:54_

Beca stared at Jesse through the window, Jesse where stacking cd's.

She took off her headset and walked out of the booth, "You know you don't need to do that, that's my duty –right now" Beca sighed. Jesse looked up with a smile, "I'm voluntary" He said with a British accent. Beca rolled her eyes and laughed. "And you don't need to be here either," Beca walked closer Jesse.

"What if I want? And we had plans right?" Jesse whispered and tied his fingers with Beca's.

"Right" She breathed and leaned forward, Jesse pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and stuck his tongue in her bottom lip. She gasped and jumped backwards.

"Sorry!" She coughed. "I can do it better" She said and walked closer to him. "I mean, I know-"

"Beca…its okay" Jesse chuckled lightly.

"And, yeah. You are trying so much as you can, I am not even trying- you think! But I'm actually thinking and-"

Jesse sighed and squeezed Beca's cheeks, and kissed her. She waved with her hands in the air in panic. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, she leaded his hands down to her hips. Jesse leaned backwards and kissed Beca on the cheek. "See?" He whispered. Beca nodded with red cheeks.

_08:40_

Jesse placed the last box on the shelf. He had been stacking cds and playing off songs for 3 hours now. Beca kept out most of the night. But suddenly, she collapsed on the desk. Jesse did not have the heart to wake up her. He saw in Beca's brown backup, her notebook. Jesse stared intensely at it; he really wanted to read it. He bet his lip and opened up the backpack.

"What are you doing?" Beca yawned behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"OH, YOU'RE AWAKE" He threw the backpack behind him.

"Oh my god, I've been sleeping for hours," She wheezed. "Beca, relax. I played of your 5-hours-long-backup playlist" Jesse winked at her.

"You're my hero" She smirked and grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, and so are you" Jesse grinned behind her.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Blushing" She said ironically. She walked to the exit with Jesse; she pulled out the keys and locked the door. "Did you actually do this every night in the spring break?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah" She shrugged her shoulders; they walked over the street to the campus.

"Thank god it's Saturday," Beca groaned.

"TGIS, by Katy Perry everyone" Jesse said with a deep voice.

"Wow, you're hilarious" Beca said sarcastically.

"Damn, I love your sarcasm" Jesse scoffed drily.

"Oh my, did you see what you just did?" Beca gasped overdramatically.

"Oh my" Jesse imitated her and hanged with his body. "By the way, my computer is in your room..." Jesse mumbled.

"Oh, okay" Beca said as they walked into the dorm, and locked up the door to her room. No Kimmy, thank god. Beca looked at her bed, Jesse's blue laptop. She grabbed the laptop and handed it to Jesse. "Thanks" He mumbled, he placed a hand on Beca's back and kissed her lightly.

"See you later or something" Beca said awkwardly. "Ey, nerd! Remember to get sleep!" She smirked as he walked. She crawled in on the bed, and under her pillow.

Jesse stared at the ceiling, he could not sleep. He and Beca haven't had a date yet. He could just ask her out tough, but he didn't know if she would be scared or not. Their relationship is going slow, but smooth. But he didn't want to mess it.

* * *

_**Alright, uh that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, it's kind of like a "What-happened-after-the-kiss" Story… but yeah. If you want more, please give some review! C:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**4**__**th**__** April **_

_**17:30**_

Beca woke up with Kimmy Jing over her face.

"Fuck" She stammered, covering herself under the blanket. She looked up again, "Oh, it's you...Um, hi" Kimmy looked at Beca with a straight face, "Your Jewish friend gave you this" She handed me a box. She walked out of the room. Beca raised an eyebrow, Beca did always think that Kimmy Jing was rude and creepy, but she did not know that Kimmy Jing had focused on other people's backgrounds. Beca looked at the clock, five am. She has been sleeping in ca. 8 hours...She had taken two night shifts already in one week. Beca shook her head and yawned, opening the box. It was a black cocktail dress with golden embroidery. "What?" She whispered to herself, a note fell out of the dress. She picked it up.

"_To Beca_

Treble's Place

_20:00_

_Sincerely yours, weirdo"_

"Of course "Sincerely yours", Jesse" She scoffed.

Someone knocked on the door. Amy walked in, "Sexy in the house!" She yelled, coming in with a bag.

"Uh, Amy?" Beca frowned. "Yeah?" Amy responded with a smile.

"What's going on?" Beca screamed.

"What do you think Shawshank? To the Treble's party!" Amy scoffed.

The pale brunette lets a frown, "It's a party?" Beca asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Amy sat down next to her.

"Argh! I thought it just was a date with Jesse!" Beca said and gave her the note. Amy smirked as she read the note.

"Oh, a date" Amy winked. Beca leaned back, "Uh...It's just a meeting. A meeting with Jesse you know and-"

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, "Ey, chill! Everyone knows you two are having "it", no big problem" Amy scoffed.

Beca grimaced, "WE ARE NOT HOOKING UP"

"No?"

"NO" Beca scoffed. Amy looked at the floor, "Oh," She stood up. "Let's hope you guys does it tonight" She smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes, Stacie had also been asking about her having sex with Jesse. The most intimate thing they have done, is kissing. They nearly kiss in one minute. But so what? It is not a big deal, it takes time. And Jesse is romantic anyway, she hates to say it.

"Amy, I'm not the party person…" Beca bit her lip.

"Two minutes earlier you wanted to go" Amy raised an eyebrow, messing in Beca's closet.

Beca sighed and curled a lock of hair around her finger. "I know. But I thought it was just me and Jesse.." Beca bite her tongue, that was the cheesiest thing she have ever said.

"You guys can go and fuck in the hill, if you want to" Fat Amy shrugged simply.

"DUDE" Beca frowned.

"Sorry" Amy mumbled. Someone knocked on the door, Amy opened the door. A dancing Stacie came in. "Let's get you sexy," Stacie said to Beca.

"No" Beca crossed her arms.

"Why?" Stacie pouted, Amy rolled her eyes. "She's too scared"

"Beca, the badass, scared, for a party?" Stacie laughed. "Guess what the next coming out on twitter" She smirked and took up her phone.

"Hm, Ryan Gosling's abs?" Beca said sarcastically. Stacie and Amy glared at Beca, "No, seriously. I'm gonna tell everybody about it" Stacie said quickly.

"So?" Beca scoffed.

"Number one; You're going to cry your ass off over this. And two; J-E-S-S-E" Stacie pouted.

"Right.." Beca whispered. "Okay, but don't make me sexy or whatever you want… I can fix myself"

Stacie nodded and sat down. Beca and Stacie glared at each other confused.

"Go and do your make-up?" Stacie said slowly. Beca looked at the clock, "It's two hours of the party?"

"Girl, it takes much time to make you sexy, no offense" Stacie said.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom with the dress, letting out a big annoyed groan.

"She'll be fine" Stacie nodded to Amy.

"Yeah… _maybe_" Fat Amy shrugged.

Beca looked in the mirror; she had dark spots around her eyes. Some months earlier Chloe told her to use concealer, if it was emerging. "Uh..." Beca glared at the concealer. She applied it carefully under her eye and rubbed it in. After applying eyeliner on her over and under eyelid Stacie walked in behind her. "Are you trying to look dead or something?" Stacie raised an eyebrow. Beca turned around, "Well, sorry that I am pale" She said sarcastically and waved her arms in defense.

"Well, here you go" Stacie said quickly and powdered Beca's face with bronzer.

"WHAT THE FUCK, STACE!" She coughed out powder.

"There you go," Stacie said proudly. "Now, take on your fucking dress"

"I told you, I can fix myself!" Beca protested.

Stacie crossed her arms, "Alright" She pouted. "But I'm going to fix your hair"

"Oh, C'mon" Beca moaned.

* * *

_20:10_

Jesse looked out through the window, "Are the Bellas coming or not?" Steve said, taking another drink. "Excited?" Jesse smirked at him.

"No, but dude, they are…" Steve walked closer to him, "HOT" He whisper-yelled.

"This is going to be the best celebration of all time," Donald said.

"Why?" Everybody glared at Jesse. "What?" He laughed.

"When Bumper was the leader, the Bellas were in one corner and ignoring us," He explained.

"Bumper just made us look like some assholes" Greg frowned.

"It's a rule," Donald said simply.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "The a capella-community is some weird stuff" He scoffed.

"That's because you're here" Benji smirked and nudged him on his shoulder.

"OH BURN" Everybody said in unison. Jesse grinned and took a slurp of my drink. Jesse was concerned that Beca would not come. She did not really like parties

.

* * *

"Was that really necessary, Fat Amy?" Aubrey snapped.

"Well, it's hard to get drunk, so why don't start early?" Amy shrugged from the driver seat.

"Yeah, I wanna get drunk right now," Stacie yelled and took a slurp from her bottle of vodka.

"Ugh, this is exactly why I didn't want to come!" Beca groaned.

"Calm down, we're almost there" Amy scoffed.

"Now, Beca. Take on your shoe" Stacie handed Beca some black pumps.

"Oh my fucking god, you can't be serious" Beca laughed.

"Just take it on Beca," Chloe moaned.

"Yeah, everybody is dressed up, more than you. At least, take on those god damn pumps" Aubrey said.

"OKAY" Beca yelled and grabbed the pumps. "I hate you" She whispered to Stacie who sat behind Beca with a grin. She squeezed her tiny toe inside the shoe.

"And… BOAH! Action music playing off, fog everywhere," Amy said dramatically as she parked.

I glared at Aubrey with wide eyes. "What the hell?" I mouthed.

She shrugged and stood up. "Alright girls. Before we go inside." She said sophisticated. "Not too much whisky, no dancing on the table, and for god sake… NO SEX WITH THE TREBLES"

"Yeah, yeah..Whatever" Stacie scoffed and walked out. I walked with Chloe, "Why did the Trebles make a party after all, it's like they made a party for us" I looked at Chloe.

"It's kind of a rule, and since the Trebles always make the party, why not this year too?" Chloe said brightly. "And I'm sure they made it for us..." Chloe elbowed me, "_US_"

"Ha ha, very funny" Beca muttered.

"It is tho..." Chloe said carefully. I gave her a death look. "WHA- I'm JUST SAYING THA-"

"Bellas!" Someone inside the house yelled.

"They're calling on _us_" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and jogged up the stairs. Chloe left a confused tiny brunette. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" She groaned in anger.

Jesse came out; "Hi" He walked down the stairs.

"Hello- WOAH" Clumsy as Beca is, she fell down.

"Oh my god" Jesse helped her up.

"FUCKING HIGHHEELS!" Beca yelled.

"My fault" Jesse laughed softly.

"What?" Beca looked at him insulted.

"Well, it matches perfectly to the dress I randomly gave you" He smirked. Beca stood up and nudged him on the chest, "Not necessarily" Beca crossed her arms.

"Oh wow, you're welcome," Jesse said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry" Beca scoffed, looking down with red cheeks.

"Uh, we should maybe go inside" Jesse muttered pointing his finger on the clubhouse.

"To the bat…house?" Beca said, trying to imitate Jesse's nerdy side.

"Yeah, right" Jesse smirked. They walked tight up to the party.

"Try not to get drunk this time, nerd" Beca whined.

"Can't promise anything" Jesse smirked. He carefully grabbed Beca's hand, walking to the trebles flock. Beca felt somewhat uncomfortable with the trebles when the Bellas were not with her.

"Hi Beca" Benji nodded in her direction.

"Hey" She mumbled.

"Yo, Beca," Donald looked at her. She gave him a questioning look. "So, are you the captain...or Aubrey?"

"Uhm, I..." Beca glared at Aubrey, "I just...Gonna take a drink" She walked to the bar, filling up a cup.

Jesse kept an eye on Beca; he was a bit worried about her. "Jesse?" Donald frowned.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, still staring at Beca. "Does ya' girlfriend have asthma or something, 'cause you look pretty worried" He smirked.

"No, just..." Jesse shook his head and took a slurp of the drink.

Beca looked over her shoulder at Jesse; she turned around as he looked at her. She took a slurp of the drink, she stuck her tongue out. "Don't you just love whisky" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, taste bullshit" Beca scoffed. Aubrey opened her bag and took up two bottles of beer.

"Here" She whispered and poured the beer in my cup.

"Uh, thanks...I guess" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to leave" Aubrey sighed, staring up.

Beca glared at her, not saying anything. "Now that things fell out perfectly, I'm almost done" Aubrey's eyes went bigger.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, Bree" Beca said honestly. She usually stares at sad people, she aren't really good with people. But she really felt Aubrey's sadness. "You should do the speech, I know you said that I should and stuff but-"

"No, Beca" Aubrey sighed. "I was just explaining why I want you to do the speech" She chuckled softly. Beca glared at her, "I would rather go home with something to miss, than going home with nothing" Aubrey smiled.

Beca had never been so deep before with Aubrey. "I actually liked having you as a leader, Aubrey" Beca smirked. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "But I was an asshole!"

Beca laughed, "Yeah, that's why I miss it"

"BITCH" Bree said playfully.

"I miss you using words like "Aca-cuse", "Aca-awsome" or whatever dorky thing. In addition, when you yelled at me, and insulted us. And-"

"I get it," Aubrey said softly.

Beca smiled. Someone turned off the music, Jesse jumped up on a chair.

"Uh, hey" Jesse said awkwardly. "Uh, first of all, congratulations Bellas" He said and nodded in Beca's direction. She smiled and mouthed "Thanks"

The trebles started clapping, "NAILED IT" Stacie yelled to Donald.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Ups, sorry" Stacie mumbled. Jesse shook his head and muttered something, "Anyway," He said slowly. "First of all, the acapella community was so confusing that … I don't even know what I'm talking about more" He shrugged simply.

"Oh god," Beca hid her face behind her cup.

"Is he drunk or something?" Aubrey whispered.

"I didn't even planned my speech, I thought Donald was going to do it, like..I BLAME DONALD" Jesse pointed his finger at Donald. The trebles laughed in the background.

"Anyway, have an aca-awsome night!" Jesse jumped off the chair, the guys started cheering.

"Thank god you planned your speech, Beca" Aubrey let out a sigh.

"Yeah…about that," Beca walked backwards, "I didn't do it" She shrugged.

Aubrey gasped, "BECA"

Beca crawled awkwardly up the chair. "Hey, everyone...aca-fellas" Beca closed her eyes as she said that. Aubrey had forced her to say that. "Well. I'm calling it, first when I read the Facebook page to the Barden Bellas, I wanted to puke on you Trebles," Beca pointed on the flock of dudes, mostly on Donald. "Ouch" Someone in the flock said.

"But seriously, the fucking community SUCKED" Beca let out a groan of frustration.

Everybody gasped, Jesse bet his lip, holding in a grin.

"Seriously, sorry Aubrey, but you didn't even make it better" She scoffed.

Aubrey nodded with small eyes. "But, we all are awesome" Beca smiled.

"AWW" The girls said in unison.

"The community grew up, we are…cool now" Beca said pumping her hand lightly forward.

"Let's just don't forget this year" She grinned.

_23:12_

Beca walked outside, she sat down on the stair. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Becs" Jesse popped his head out the door.

"I'm here" She muttered. He sat down next to her, he stared at her arm. He could see tiny chills on her pale skin. "Here" He said and carefully laid his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks" She looked down. She stared up at the hill. "I'm going to raid how many gas stations it takes to afford enough money for buying a house like this, to the Bella's" She smirked.

"Beca Swanson," Jesse started, Beca glared at him with big eyes. "Fuck! Sorry, I mean Mitchell" He said quickly, hiding his red face under his arms. "Anyway, Beca Mitchell, 8 months ago: 'A capella is lame'" He mimicked her.

"Ha-ha" Beca rolled her eyes. "Jesse," He turned around and looked her in the eyes. Beca could see how his brown eyes sparkled; she shook her head to not get distracted by his eyes.

"What?" Jesse frowned.

"I should back to the dorm," Beca said.

"Oh, well. Do you want me to drive you?" Jesse asked carefully.

"Yeah, but if you had planned to stay longer you could-"

"Oh no, um. If I stay longer, I'm gonna get drunk" He smirked.

"Right," Beca whispered.

She stood up and took off her high heels. "Oh sweet god, it feels like heaven" She laughed and rubbed her ankle. She followed Jesse down to his car. She crawled inside the car.

Beca interrupted the silence by tapping random buttons on her phone.

"Who are you texting too?" Jesse looked at her phone.

"Uh too my dad. Telling him that I can't babysit my little brother and sister..." She made up a fake story to make it less awkward. "Oh, why not?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we have a shift on the radio station tomorrow.." Beca hummed.

"No, we don't?" Jesse frowned.

"OH RIGHT, It's on Monday! Ha-ha..silly me" She let out a fake laughter. "Hey, could I join you tomorrow?" Jesse grinned.

"Of course" Beca said with clenched teeth. She sighed and texted to her dad :

_"**To: Dad**_

_**Could I babysit Finn and Hazel tomorrow?**** -Beca****"**_

_"**You want to? Well then, of course. Finn and Hazel would be happy :-) -****Dad**"_

Beca rolled her eyes; of course he would be surprised. Jesse started driving, Beca stared out the window. She followed some raindrops rolling down the window. "And here comes the rain" Beca sighed. "Thanks march, good start on spring," Jesse said ironically. Beca scoffed, "It's so lame when you're using sarcasm" She grinned.

"What?" Jesse said with a sad face.

"No, really" Beca chuckled softly. "It's like you're trying to be badass or something," She mumbled.

"Well, I am bad" He shrugged and focused on the road. A little smile was hidden in his face. A grin grew up Beca's face. "Oh my god, no" She laughed.

"Wha- of course I am!" He scoffed.

"Uh, I'm much more badass than you!" Beca said proudly.

"Tiny little Rebecca, badass" Jesse said with a baby voice.

Beca gasped, "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"What? REBECCA" He pouted.

Beca hissed something and crossed her arms, looking forward with a grumpy look.

Jesse glanced at her with a smirk, "You are badass, though," He said with a smile.

"Aww" Beca said sweetly ironically.

"Damn, thank god you aren't that side of you every day" Jesse breathed.

"I got that from my mom," She whispered.

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse took a swing to the campus and parked the car outside the student house. "Well" Beca trailed off. "I didn't even know you had a car, but thanks"

He scoffed as respond.

An awkward silence fell over them. Beca bet her lip, 'Just an easy kiss, Beca. No need to do it hot' She thought to herself. She looked him in the eyes on leaned forward, giving him a kiss. She sat back and nodded with a friendly smile.

* * *

Beca gasped as Jesse pushed her against his closet. He kicked the door and laid Beca on his bed. He trailed his finger under her dress, trying to find the zip on the dress.

"Here" Beca whispered soft and leaded his hand to the back of her dress. He zipped it off and slipped off the straps. Jesse rolled over so Beca was on the top. She brutally took of the dress, the waist of the dress torn up. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at the dress, down the floor. "..Did you rent that?" Beca asked. He nodded with wide eyes. "I'll fix it tomorrow," She breathed. "Okay" He whispered. "Oh, right" She tossed back her hair and tossed off the hairclip. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Beca rolled her hips into his and leaned towards his neck. He slipped his finger underneath. Beca's eyes went wide, she bet her lip. "Tell me something, Jesse" She trailed off.

"What?" He opened up her bra.

A moan came uncontrolled out of her mouth, "Why are you still wearing pants?" She whined.

Beca fluttered her eyes, the sunshine perfectly pointed to her eye. "Ugh," She rubbed her eye and turned around. A peacefully sleeping Jesse was in front of her eyes. She crawled back scared. She looked down on the floor: Her dress, hairclip…and underwear, Jesse's shirt. "SHIT" She whisper-yelled to herself. She climbed down the bed silently and picked up her clothes. She took on her underwear and squeezed the dress against her to cover her…body. She tiptoed to the door.

"Beca?" Jesse yawned with small eyes. Beca bit her tongue and turned around, facing Jesse.

"Hi" She said with a smile, she walked back to him and sat down on the bed.

"Uh, I think we-"

"Yeah," Beca cut him off, "I were kind of a bit wild last night," She whispered awkwardly.

He nodded and looked down, "Are things going too fast Beca?"

"What, no" She shook her head. "Maybe..." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I should go back to my dorm..see you tomorrow, then" She said quickly walking to the door.

"Wait, Beca" Jesse said quickly. He understood Beca's embarrassment, but he was tired of her escaping all the awkward moments. "I don't know if you remember. But we were going to babysit your siblings.." Jesse scratched his back.

"Right" She whispered.

* * *

_**I hope you like it, god dammit.. why do I always write "bet" when it's "bit" ehh?**_

_**Anyway, please give me some responds. I don't have enough confidence :s **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kimmy Jing is sleeping," Beca whispered to Jesse and tiptoed into her dorm. She took out a blue jumper and black jeans. "Fuck those shoes" She whispered and threw her pumps in the closet, taking some black converse.

"Hey, Victoria Beckham! Could you hurry up, your clothes doesn't mean so much at the time" Jesse said and stuck his tongue out. "At least I'm sassy," Beca whispered, taking on the jeans.

Beca and Jesse were walking up the street, "Whoa," Jesse breathed.

"What a fancy street to live in" I rolled my eyes.

"Beca, I've never asked you this, but.." He trailed off. "What happened?"

Beca looked at him with big eyes, biting her cheeks together. "He left us, he left me."

Jesse could feel Beca's sadness, at this point, it broke his heart.

"I was seven, my dad and mom picked me up from my… theater class," Her cheeks god red.

"Um, in the way home they were fighting over something, it's kind of unclear for me, foggy" She focused. "Something with bill and money"

Jesse nodded, "Well, when I were in my bed I heard yelling downstairs, I sneaked out from bed and saw dad walking out with his stuffs, and mom crying" Beca's voice got weaker, she wanted to cry. She does not cry that much. "I'm sorry for that," Jesse whispered.

"It's okay" Beca mumbled.

Jesse broke the silence, "You played theater?" He smirked.

"I played Molly in Annie," Beca mumbled.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you"

"WHAT?" She pushed him. He chuckled softly, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I played in theater too" He smirked.

Beca held in a grin, "Laugh if you want to" Jesse sighed.

"No," Beca coughed, swallowing the laughter. "It's cool"

"Really?" Jesse smiled.

"No" Beca whispered and laughed.

* * *

"And Beca, don't give them peanut butter, they will go crazy then…like you" Her dad smirked. Jesse scoffed; Beca gave him a death look. "Sorry" He mouthed, swallowing the laughter.

"Anyway, if you're going to cook something, don't burn it Bec. PLEASE" Her dad said serious.

She nodded, "Have fun" He said and patted Jesse in the shoulder, walking out with Sheila.

"Have fun, right," Beca mumbled. Beca sat on the kitchen counter, bored. Finn stormed in, playing with his cars.

"Hey there bud, my name is Jesse" He knelt down to Finn.

"I got cars," Finn finally said after some moments with silence. "I got red ones, yellow ones, and all the colors in the rainbow" Finn waved with his arms.

"Oh, you do?" Jesse smiled.

"Yup" He nodded proudly.

"Well then, could we play with the cars together?" Jesse asked brightly.

Beca scoffed, walking to the fridge.

"No, they are my cars" Finn muttered.

"FINN" Beca warned.

"Alright then…" Finn pouted.

"Awesome! Why don't just go ahead" Jesse said and pointed up the stairs.

"OKAY" Finn giggled and ran up the stairs.

"BE CAREFUL WITH THE STAIRS FINN," Beca yelled after him.

"Um, how old is he?" Jesse asked and sat down next to her. Beca handed him a juice pouch.

"He filled six in January" Beca said shortly.

"January is the month" Jesse pumped his fist in the air.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Fuck January" She scoffed..

"WHAT? NO, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Jesse said insulted.

"Oh, sorry babe" Beca pouted and laughed. Jesse looked at her surprised, she had never called him "Babe" or something else then.. "Nerd", or "Weirdo".

Jesse felt something on his leg. A little girl dragged his shoe of, she felt backwards. Jesse laughed and jumped of the kitchen counter. "Hello there," Jesse said softly.

"Your shoe is muddy" She made a grimace. Beca laughed, "I told you to not walk that way" Jesse said softly.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "What's your name?" He whispered.

"Hazel" She stammered. "I'm three years old, but four in August, the best month" She said proudly.

Jesse laughed, "January"

"November" Beca said shortly.

"No, August!" Hazel yelled.

"You win" Jesse scoffed.

"What's your name?" Hazel asked.

"You'll never know" Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"Well, then I can't talk to you" She turned around with her nose up in the air.

"Why?" Jesse made his bottom lip bigger.

"Dad told me to not talk to strangers" She crossed her arms.

"Okay then Hazel. It's Jesse" He sighed overdramatically.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" Hazel gasped.

"NO, WHAT?" Jesse laughed.

"Hazel honey," Beca sighed and walked to Hazel.

"Jesse is a boy, no go and say sorry because he is my boyfriend, and if you don't I will tell dad about that little Barbie accident you had with his car" Beca whispered to Hazel. Jesse looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Okay Bec" Hazel mumbled. She walked to Jesse, "Sorry, but my aunt's name is Jessie"

Beca bet her lips to not laugh.

_17:23_

Beca opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She rolled off the couch, "Shit" She cursed under her breath.

She heard giggling from upstairs; Beca sighed and walked up the stairs. She popped her head inside Finn's room. Hazel, Finn and Jesse were playing with the cars. Jesse looked up at Beca, "Oh, hi" He said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you wake me up" Beca moaned.

"I did" He smirked.

"Ha-ha, I see what you did there" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Beca, Beca! Jesse made omelet, it was soooo good" Hazel jumped of happiness.

"Oh, he did?" Beca nodded, looking at Jesse.

"Um, Bec-"

"We're home!" Sheila hummed from downstairs.

"MOMMY" Hazel ran down with Finn.

_17:23_

Beca opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She rolled of the couch, "Shit" She cursed under her breath.

She heard giggling from upstairs; Beca sighed and walked up the stairs. She popped her head inside Finn's room. Hazel, Finn and Jesse were playing with the cars. Jesse looked up at Beca, "Oh, hi" He said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you wake me up" Beca moaned.

"I did" He smirked.

"Ha-ha, I see what you did there" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Beca, Beca! Jesse made omelet, it was soooo good" Hazel jumped of happiness.

"Oh, he did?" Beca nodded, looking at Jesse.

"Um, Bec-"

"We're home!" Sheila hummed from downstairs.

"MOMMY" Hazel ran down with Finn.

* * *

_07:02_

Chloe and Beca sat in the dinner hall eating breakfast.

"Chloe," Beca huffed.

"Yeah?" Chloe frowned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.." Beca covered her face in her hands.

"I have been treble boned" Beca said fast. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"WHAT" Stacie sat down next to them. "DID I HEAR YOU SAY TREBLEBONED?"

"SHUT UP" Beca whisper-yelled.

"OH MY GOD" Stacie mouthed.

"Oh my god, what I am I gonna do?" She groaned.

"Wait, do you even care about the oath?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"No..but I didn't see me like..yeah. It happens too fast" Beca mumbled.

Stacie and Chloe started laughing. Beca looked at them with wide eyes, "WHAT?"

"Have you ever seen yourself with Jesse?" Chloe scoffed.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING SHY" Stacie chuckled.

"No, I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE" They said in unison.

"What are you girls talking about?" Aubrey came smiling.

"Oh, just that Beca had sex with Jesse and-"Stacie closed her mouth.

"STACE" Chloe whispered.

"SHIT" Stacie whispered.

Aubrey frowned, "When, tell me before April" Aubrey looked eager.

"Uh..no?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "It was after the party, you know"

"Oh, uhm" Aubrey shrugged, "Okay"

"Okay?" Chloe and Beca said in unison.

"Yeah.." Aubrey took a slurp from her soya milk. Beca frowned, "Disgusting" She whispered to herself. "AHA, YOU HAVE HAD SEX WITH A TREBLE" Stacie pointed at Aubrey.

"Whaaaaaaat? No, no.." Aubrey scoffed.

"Oh my god Aubrey" Chloe gasped.

"That's so ironic" Beca laughed.

"Shut up" Aubrey snapped.

"It was Michael, right?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't –"

"When?" Stacie asked.

"Two weeks ago" Aubrey's face got red.

The girls burst out of laughter.

"SHUT IT" Aubrey yelled.

They started laughing more.

* * *

Jesse was laying on the couch, throwing a ball in the air, repeatedly.

"So you got laid?" Greg smirked, he and the rest of the trebles sat in the hot tube.

"No, or…kind of" Jesse bit his bottom lip.

"Kind of?" Donald frowned. "Dude, yes or no"

"Yes" He sighed.

The trebles started cheering, "Proud of our man" Steve laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_23rd June 2013_**

**_14:02_**

"HEY WEIRDO" Jesse yelled at Beca, who were walking out of the classroom with a smile.  
Beca turned around surprised, Jesse grabbed her hand. "How was the test?"

"Which one?" Beca smirked.

"In Media class!"

"Awesome!"

"History?"

"Ruled it" Beca said proudly and laughed.

"High five?"

"Hell yeah" Beca said and high-fived Jesse, laughing of their ridiculousness.

"Smoothie?" Jesse asked softly. Beca nodded.

* * *

"Did you know that The Breakfast Club also was-"

"Jesse," Beca cut him off. "Sorry, but I give a shit" Beca laughed.

"Fair enough" Jesse scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. They grabbed each their smoothies.

"Cheers?"

"Cheers" Jesse nodded.

"Um, Jesse" Beca played with her fingers nervously.

"Yup, shorty?" He smirked.

"I-"

"HEY TREBLE" The troubles ran up and dragged Jesse, "We're gonna celebrate, join us!" Donald yelled.

"I don't know, I'm kind of with Beca... If you can see it" Jesse said with clenched teeth and pointed his finger on Beca.

"C'mon, you're the leader, and we have to celebrate Donald's last year!" Kolio pouted.

"Bec, uhm-"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure the Bellas is waiting for me too, so.." Beca said with a fake smile.

"Alright, see you then" Jesse said, and kissed her on the cheek. He walked out with the trebles.

Beca sighed and grabbed her jacket and the smoothie.

* * *

"Beca in the house" Beca yelled, throwing her jacket on her chair. The Bellas turned around, surprised.

"Oh, I thought you weren't coming" Aubrey scoffed.

"Well, I'm here so" She sat down on her chair. "Alright, what's up?"

"Well, Aubrey here. Rejected the invitation so the Trebles party" Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but we have plans!" Aubrey crossed her arms.

"So..what's the plan?" Beca asked.

Chloe groaned, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS"

"Yes, we have, let's do the vocal warm-up first" Aubrey said with a smile. Beca smirked, "What for?"

"Okay, let's just go to the party!" Aubrey huffed and grabbed her jacket, the Bellas cheered.

* * *

Beca sat bored outside the trebles place.

"Beca?" Aubrey sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just.. Not in the mood for a party" Beca muttered.

"So why did you join?" Aubrey frowned.

"Well, you are done with Barden now.."

"Do you even care about me?" Aubrey asked.

Beca didn't say anything. Aubrey lit up a grin, "Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to be here, you can just go" She shrugged.

"You sure?" Beca stood up.

"Yeah," Aubrey said shortly.

"Okay, bye then" Beca said, walking down.

**_One hour later_**

Someone knocked on the door to Beca's dorm.

Beca sighed, "KIMMY JING ISN'T HERE!" She yelled.

Jesse opened up the door, "Oh, Jesse" Beca said surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"Aubrey told me" He sat down next to Beca.

"OH AWESOME, YOU'RE WATCHING STARWARS" Jesse gasped.

"Don't judge.." Beca muttered.

"And you have popcorn" Jesse smirked, taking the popcorn bowl.

"Shut up" Beca focused on the screen. Jesse took a handful of popcorn and focused on the movie.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter! But I just wanted to write a new story, maybe not so smart writing two story at the same time, but meh, why not try?**

**I'm sure you can find it on my profile or something.**

**See you later nerds!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse was packing his stuff, he was going on a two week trip to Italy with his parents.

"When are you coming back again?" Benji asked.

"About two weeks, how?" He threw his bag over his shoulder.

"No, nothing," Benji shook his head.

"See you then" Jesse said, and opened up the door to the hall.

"Bye!" Benji said.

Jesse turned around and found a smiling Beca standing outside of his dorm.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hey" Jesse said as they started walking.

"Do you want to the smoothie-shop? I heard that it's a new flavor and-" She stopped as she looked at the bag. "What's the bag for?" She scoffed.

"Uh, I'm going to my parents. We're actually going off, to Italy… tomorrow," He mumbled.

"Oh" Beca looked down and stopped.

Jesse grabbed her hand, "Join me"

"What?" Beca chuckled.

"If you have plans it's fine, but.."

"Uh…" Beca scratched her arm. "Italy?"

"Yeah" Jesse nodded. "So, do you wanna join?"

"Yes" Beca said eagerly. "I don't have any plans so.."

"Well, okay. I wait outside and you can go and pack.

"Okay" She nodded and ran to her dorm.

Jesse walked outside, leaning back in his car. He texted his father.

"_**To: dad**_

_**Since Aunt Mary couldn't join, could I take someone else with us? -Jesse"**_

"_**Of course, who? –Dad"**_

"_**To: Dad**_

_**My girlfriend -Jesse" **_Jesse wasn't really used to call Beca his girlfriend.

"_**HAH, GOOD ONE SON. YOU'RE HILARIOUS! I'LL GIVE YOU 20 BUCKS IF THIS IS TRUE! –Dad"**_

"_**Dad… I'm changing your contact name to Douche –Jesse"**_

Beca was playing with her fingers nervously, "Are you sure it's fine for them that I'm joining?"

"Of course, I told you, I texted them" Jesse scoffed.

"By the way, is this your car?" Beca asked, taking out a condom pack from the glove.

"No, my uncle's car. Why're you asking- OH MY GOD" Jesse said as he looked at Beca.

"I hoped so" She laughed and threw the condom pack in the glove.

"And here we are" Jesse smiled, parking next to a brown house. They walked out of the car and grabbed their bag from the trunk.

"Do you want me to take yours, Bec?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's fine" She muttered, staring at the house.

They walked inside, "I'm home!" Jesse yelled.

The parents came out with a smile; "Oh" His dad looked surprised at Beca. "Well, I owe you those monies then" He laughed.

"Told you, dad" Jesse said with a whisky voice, and wrapped his arm around Beca.

"I'm Beca" She said, taking up her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Beca" Jesse's mom grabbed her for a handshake.

"Aren't you the girl Jesse song to that day?" His dad smirked.

Beca bit her lip and nodded. They laughed.

"DAD" Jesse snapped.

"Did you think I forgot it" Beca smirked.

"Yeah" Jesse muttered. He dragged Beca with him upstairs.

"Your parents are nice" Beca smiled. They walked to his room.

"Well, SO not nerdy" Beca said, staring at the action figures.

"Yeah, it is" Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around.

Beca smiled at him, he leaned forward and pressed his lip to hers. As Beca felt Jesse's tongue in her bottom lip, she patted him on the chest. "Easy now, tiger" She whispered.

He smirked and let her hand, "I think it's dinner, it smells like dinner," Jesse said.


	6. Chapter 6

**_3rd July 09:00_**

Jesse walked down with his and Beca's baggage. Beca applied her sun cream on, she didn't want to burn her pale skin in the sun. She had a black tank top on and a denim shorts on.

"BEC" Jesse yelled outside. She walked to the window, he waved with his hands. She took up a finger and mouthed, "One second"

She pulled out the phone charger and lay it in the bag. As she connected her headset to the phone, she took the headset around her neck and the phone in her pocket. She ran down the stairs and outside. Jesse's mom, Rachel, ran out the door with her bag. She locked the door, "Okay, ready" She yelled. Beca sat down on the backseat of the car, with Jesse. He grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Excited?" He asked.

Beca nodded, she took on her headset and started listening to the music.

* * *

Stacie and Luke sat on the couch together.

"So, if I use thong, you wanna spank me?" Stacie asked out of the blue.

"WHAT?" Luke asked with wide eyes.

"See" Stacie handed him the phone, she was reading facts about boys and sex.

"No, Stacie. No" Luke shook his head.

"Oh, good. Because it's really tight" Stacie rubbed her butt.

Luke frowned, "Stacie"

"Do you think I just like you because of your body?" He asked.

Stacie looked down, "'Cause, I not" He smiled.

"Really?" Stacie beamed. He nodded.

Stacie screamed and jumped on him.

* * *

"Thank you" Beca smiled too the flight attendant, who was handing Beca coffee.

As she walked, Jesse leaned towards Beca's ear and whispered, "Damn, she could be a Bella"

Beca smirked, "No longer" Beca scoffed.

She took a slurp of her coffee; Jesse had a huge grin on his face. Beca turned around and frowned, "What?" She laughed.

"You got something...on your face" He said, staring at the cappuccino on over her lip.

"Oh, where?" Beca frowned.

"Right…here" Jesse wiped the cappuccino from her lip. Beca smiled as she saw how Jesse's eyes sparkled. "Jesse, honey?" His mom popped up her head between their seat.

"Jesus-" Beca breathed.

"What?" Jesse moaned.

"Did you take Lucy's mp3-player with you, please say yes" She said.

"Yeah, I got it" Jesse nodded.

"Okay" She leaned back.

"Who's Lucy?" Beca asked.

"My little sister" Jesse said.

"You never said you had a little sister" Beca scoffed.

"Yes I did, on our first day at the radio station. But you didn't listen" Jesse smirked.

"Oh, right" Beca muttered. "How old?"

"14, she's in Italy with our uncle right now. She was so eager that she left early" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you eager too?" Beca asked.

"As long as you are there, of course" Jesse smiled and grabbed Beca's hand.

A smile lit up on Beca's face, "You're so cheesy" Beca laughed.

"I am" He smiled.

Beca turned around and continued on her laptop.

**_Evening, 11:00_**

Jesse and Beca sat in a cab to the hotel with his parents and Lucy, who met up in the airport.

Beca's head was on Jesse's shoulders, she was sleeping so peacefully. Jesse was too softhearted to wake her up. "I think it's here" Mrs. Swanson said pointing on a hotel. The cab stopped outside it.

"Bec" Jesse kissed her on the temple.

She opened her eyes, "Oh damn, my head" She rubbed her eyes.

"We're here" Jesse whispered and crawled out of the cab. Beca walked behind him, she was still sleeping in her head.

"I'll take your bag, Bec" Jesse said.

"Okay" She yawned.

"Are you sure she is your girlfriend?" Lucy whispered to Jesse.

"Yeah"

"And not someone you just paid to act like your girlfriend" She giggled.

"Oh, fuck off Lucy" Jesse chuckled.

"Uhm, we're just going to check in now" Jesse yelled to his dad, wrapping his hand around Beca's shoulder and leading her inside. "Just rest here," He whispered to her, as she sat down on the couch. He walked to the receptionist, "Jesse Swanson" He said. The receptionist gave him a key, "Room 213" He said with a smile. Jesse nodded and walked to Beca again, she was sleeping on the couch. He scoffed. He looked at the baggage. "Oh god" He groaned. He took the baggage to the elevator and into their room. He ran out to the elevator again, tapping the button repeatedly. "C'mon" He whispered. "NEVERMIND" He ran to the stairs, and down to the ground floor. Beca was still sleeping on the couch, he let a breath out. "And up again" He rolled his eyes and lifted up Beca. Damn, how she was light. He took her to the elevator. As the elevator came to the third floor, Jesse walked out with Beca and into their room. He kicked the door and huffed. "Finally"

Beca opened her eyes, "Jesse?" She frowned.

"Wha- oh, hello" Jesse looked surprised down.

"Where are we?" She asked as he laid her down on the bed.

"In the room" Jesse sat down next to her.

"Oh," She rubbed her neck.

"You were really sleepy" Jesse beamed.

"I know" She groaned and took off her top. She rubbed her neck again.

"Does it hurt, or something?"

"A bit" Beca said. Jesse crawled behind her and started massaging her neck.

She huffed, "Thanks" She said.

A giggle came out from Beca as Jesse kissed her neck.

"What was that?"

"It tickled" She chuckled.

"What?" Jesse grinned.

"You stubble, you should shave" Beca smirked.

"Ah, that hurts" Jesse said insulted.

Beca scoffed and crawled under the blanket. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, I would just-"

"Oh, come here, stupid" Beca dragged him down next to her.

"Stupid?" He whispered.

"Yeah" Beca nodded.

"You called me stupid?"

"Goodnight" She rolled her eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse stared at Beca, she was so adorable when she was sleeping.

"What the hell am I doing, stop being such a creep, Jesse" He thought to himself. He stood up carefully. He tiptoed to the bathroom, with his dorky attitude, he stepped on his bag, making a big noise.

Beca stood up and held the blanket tight, staring at Jesse with wide eyes.

"Hi" Beca breathed.

"Hi" He said awkwardly. "Why does it always end up like this?" He smirked.

"I don't know" Beca laughed. He scoffed and grabbed Beca's top. He sat down next to her and handed her it with a smile.

She took on the top and looked at Jesse, "Stop doing that with your eyes" She chuckled and nudged him.

"Do what?" He frowned.

"The thing with your eyes, you look like a little boy on his birthday"

"Oh Beca, please. I'm a man" He said with a dark voice.

"In your dream, dear" She said with a British accent and burst out in laughter.

"Wait, wait, do that again" Jesse laughed.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"That British accent, it's hilarious"

"No" Beca scoffed and walked to the bathroom.

Jesse took on a gray T-shirt, while Beca was doing her makeup.

"Damn, it's hot" She said as she walked out.

Jesse moaned as responds, "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup" He grabbed Beca's hand and walked out with her. When they reached the ground floor, they walked over the street, into the cafe.

"Oh god, the sun" Beca groaned.

"How much do you usually try to hide from the sun?" Jesse smirked.

"Ey, don't judge me" Beca snapped.

As they walked in, Beca saw Lucy sitting alone, drinking a smoothie.

"Ooh, there's Lucy" Beca whispered to Jesse. "I'll go to her, could you just.." She trailed off.

Jesse nodded. Beca sat down next to Lucy with a smile.

"Hi there" Beca said.

"Hey" Lucy said, surprised.

"You like it here in Italy?" Beca asked.

"I suppose.." She sighed.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "I thought you loved it here?"

"Yeah, me too… or like, I kind of miss my best friend"

Beca pouted, "I don't know if I've felt the same way, but I think I got it" Beca narrowed her eyes.

Lucy scoffed.

"Hey Lucy" Jesse handed Beca a plate and a bottle.

"Hi" Lucy mumbled.

"So, Beca" Lucy smirked after some moments in silence.

Jesse clenched his teeth and mouthed, "Don't"

"Okay, jeez, I was just kidding" She laughed.

"What, what's going on?" Beca looked confused at Jesse.

"Nothing" Jesse said quickly.

Beca raised an eyebrow and kicked his chair; "Shit" Jesse breathed and fell off the chair.

Lucy gasped, "That's what I do to him too!"

Beca laughed and gave her a high-five.

"Ha-ha, so cute!" Jesse pouted.

Beca rolled his eyes, "You're such a failure"

"And you're a tease" Jesse stuck his tongue out.

Beca narrowed her eyes and took his drink.

"Ey" He frowned.

She smirked and poured her drink in it.

"No, no, no, no" Jesse whispered and grabbed his drink. "Why? You know I hate a mix of bananas and vanilla," He said with clenched teeth.

"Dude, it's vanilla in it anyway!" She laughed.

"Yeah, but now it's too much vanilla!"

"You're such a control freak" Beca scoffed.

Lucy tiptoed to the exit while they argued.

* * *

Beca and Jesse were in the room, Beca were doing her stuff while Jesse stared at the moon.

"Uh, Bec?"

She moaned as respond, staring at her computer.

"You wanna go out?" He asked.

Beca groaned and closed her laptop, "Since you have asked five times now, okay" She sighed.

Jesse smirked and grabbed her hand. Jesse took his backpack and walked out of the room with Beca.

"Wait… are we going out on the picnic...Now?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Jesse grinned and tapped on the button to the elevator. "You're so…" Beca groaned.

"Romantic, I know. Yeah" He whispered proudly and wrapped his arm around Beca.

As the elevator came, they walked inside in silence.

Beca looked carefully for a guy who stood next to her, staring at his phone.

Beca's jaw dropped, "Dave?" She asked.

The guy looked up with a frown, "BEC!" He laughed and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Beca grinned. Jesse looked at them curiously.

"Phht, what are you doing here? You're not this active when it's summer" He scoffed.

"Well, I'm with..Um" Beca grabbed Jesse's arm. "My boyfriend, Jesse" She smiled.

"Hi" Jesse said awkwardly.

"That is Dave, my… ex" She chuckled. He nodded with a ridiculous grin.

"Ex" Jesse whispered to himself, giving Dave a smile.

"Um, I'm going to the bar, do you wanna join..Or something?" Dave asked.

"Uh, I actually have plans. With Jesse" She nudged Jesse lightly on his chest.

"Well, see you then" He nodded as Beca walked backwards out of the elevator with Jesse.

"Ex" Jesse smiled as they walked out of the building.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "He is gay" Beca grinned.

"Oh," Jesse bit his lip.

Beca scoffed, "He found out that he was gay by kissing me"

Jesse scoffed, "Wow… um..That's really-"

"Yeah, don't bring it" Beca said quickly. Jesse smirked, he stopped.

"Let's sit down here" He smiled.

Beca frowned, "Okay" She sat down on the grass with Jesse. He poured champagne in a glass and handed it to Beca, "What's this?"

"A 100th anniversary-picnic, what else?" Jesse scoffed and poured the drink in his glass.

"What" Beca gasped.

"And see, it's past midnight, happy anniversary" He toasted with Beca.

"Are you serious?" Beca chuckled. Jesse nodded with a smirk.

Beca huffed and took a slurp of the glass. She grimaced and spat it out.

Jesse half-smiled, "Your reaction has gone better" He shrugged.

"I know right" She smirked. Jesse handed her a soda can.

"I'm going to one of those adults, drinking soda at a boring snobby party" Beca sighed and leaned on Jesse's chest.

Jesse laughed, "You're so adorable, Beca"

She frowned, "What?"

"Wha- nothing, " He closed his mouth.

"Oh, oh! Let's sleep her like couples do in movies and stuff! We can be the ultimate couple after that" Beca said eagerly.

"Beca Mitchell, taking things from movies?" He smiled.

"SHUT UP AND JUST DO IT" Beca pushed him down and rested her head on his chest.

"Night"

"What if someone steals the soda tank" Jesse frowned.

"Meh"


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously, Jesse! STOP" Beca laughed and crawled out of the bathroom soaked. She laid down on the floor. Jesse tiptoed out of the bathroom, as he reached the door handle to the door out, Beca snapped her fingers. "Naah, come here" She shouted, still resting on the floor. Jesse sighed; "Fine" He pouted and gave her a hand. "Thank you" She said sweetly. "Now" She rubbed her wet hair all over his face. "Yeah, wow. Thanks Bec" He smiled ironically.

"You're welcome" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"The other side is getting kind of jealous," Jesse whispered.

Beca chuckled and kissed him on the other side; he mentioned his lips with a little smirk. Beca rolled her eyes; she kissed her fingertip and pressed it to Jesse's lips.

She turned around, "There you go- oh, okay" She stunned as he lifted her up. He laid her down on the bed and sat on her, fighting with her arms.

"FINGERTIPING MY LIP IS CHEATING" He roared.

"WHAT, NO!" Beca said, fencing with her arms.

"CHEATER, CHEATER, CHEATER!" Jesse yelled with a childish voice.

"Shh!" Beca laughed and flipped over him.

"I promise that I'm going to make you wet this time" Beca narrowed her eye. Jesse closed his mouth and looked at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it in that way," Beca gasped.

Jesse and Beca burst out in laughter after a moment with glaring and silence.

"Happy anniversary" Jesse smiled.

Beca bit her lip, "Do you even care of those things?" Beca sighed.

"Yeah, every minute matters"

"So why don't we do these every minute then?" Beca teased.

"Because I would look like a freak" Jesse half-smiled.

Beca looked up, "True" She crawled of Jesse and laid down next to Jesse.

"Goodnight" She whispered and nuzzled into his shirt. He kissed her on the temple.

"Sleep well"

"Gonna try" Beca smirked.

* * *

_**21th August  
15:00**_

"Hi, would you like to audition for the Bella's?" Beca handed a girl a paper.

She nodded and walked. Stacie yawned, "This is shit"

"I agree" Beca chuckled. She looked at the trebles; they were singing some songs, as always. Jesse looked at Beca and waved. Beca smiled to him.

"So, where is everyone?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know, the rest of the group should be here" She muttered. Beca sat down next to Stacie.

"So… you're dating Luke," She asked awkwardly.

"Yup" She blushed.

"Oh, I didn't really mean to make you uncomfortable or something. I mean it's okay that you date him, it's just kind of weird 'cause he's my boss and stuff-"

"I kind of freaks out Beca" She huffed.

"Oh, sorry"

Fat Amy, Lily, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica and Denise ran towards Beca and Stacie.

"What took you so long, seriously Stacie and I have been-"

"SHUT IT" Amy shouted. Beca frowned.

"Look!" Jessica handed Beca the a capella-times magazine. Beca thought it was a ridiculous thing to have a magazine about a-capella. She snorted and looked in the magazine, "Oh, shit" She grinned as she saw herself in the magazine.

"Wait, what. You didn't know about it?" Amy laughed.

"Of course I knew, they interviewed me. Like one month ago" She chuckled. "But I didn't know that I had that good hair" She muttered.

"Weird that they didn't ask about me to pose. Me and my jumbo would be excellent on a picure" She said.

"Your dingo?" Cynthia-Rose raised an eyebrow.

Amy mentioned down to her crotch and winked.

"Oh, uhm..okay" Beca laughed. She looked at the trebles, Jesse was mouthing her something and pointed to the left. Beca nodded to him.

"Can you guys just start?" Beca asked, walking backwards.

"Yeah" They mumbled. "Cool" Beca ran in Jesse's directions.

"Hey" Jesse grabbed her hand.

"Look" She handed him the magazine.

"Your hair looks great!" Jesse grinned.

"I know" She whispered. "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Wha- nothing?" Jesse scoffed.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Why did you call on me"

"I just wanted to hang with you" Jesse shrugged.

"Dude, I'm trying to be a good leader! If it isn't any good reasons, I should go back" Beca grimaced.

"Yeah, maybe" Jesse sighed. "But I think they don't mind" He smirked and pointed at them.

Beca frowned and turned around. The Bella's were singing and dancing, handing people who walked past flyers. "Uhm, okay" She laughed. Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Dorm" Beca commanded.

"Right" Jesse muttered.

* * *

"Dad, seriously! Give me some space!" Beca yelled into the phone. She hang on and rested her head on the door.

"What?"

"What is it?"

"He found a fucking condom in my dorm, why was him in my dorm anyway?" Beca groaned.

"But you didn't-"

"Of course I don't, what do you think, dork!" Beca shouted. Jesse looked at her a bit scared.

"Sorry" Beca sighed and sat down on Jesse's bed.

"So who's?" Jesse smirked.

"Guess"

"Stacie's?"

"Yup" Beca rested her head on Jesse's shoulder. "You smell good," Beca whispered.

"You too" He kissed her on the temple.

"Hm, we should go" Beca yawned and stood up.

Beca walked towards the Bella's. The group was still singing and dancing. They started singing "Can't hold us"

Ashley looked at Beca and ran up to her, "Join us!"

"Woah" Beca stunned as Ashley dragged her in.

"_**Can we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Can we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us" **_

Everybody closed their mouths and looked at Cynthia Rose, waiting for her to rap.

"Sorry nigg'z, I can't the rap" She shrugged.

"Beca?" They crossed their arms.

"Okay, Lily" She pointed at Lily, she started beat boxing.

"_**Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**_

_**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**_

_**But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you**_

_**Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**_

_**And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**_

_**Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!" **_

"CRUSHED IT" Amy laughed.

"Can we eat doughnuts now?" Jessica whined.

Beca laughed, "Just go you guys, I have plans!"

"Sex?" Stacie smirked.

"No" Beca rolled her eyes. She walked over to the trebles, Jesse was laying on brick wall-ish thing, playing on a ukulele and singing with the trebles.

Beca put her hands next to Jesse's head and rested her head on her hands.

"That's really relaxing" She whispered.

Jesse ignored Beca and screamed –uhm, sang with the trebles, _**"And I, wouldn't take a chance!"**_

Beca rolled her eyes and pushed him off the brick wall-ish thing. The trebles started laughing of him.

"Okay, we're done guys" Jesse said and wrapped his arm around Beca's waist.

"Uhm, Jesse, how long?" Benji asked.

"Benji, seriously" Jesse said with clenched teeth.

"Two hours" Beca smiled to Benji.

"OH, SHIT" The treble's cursed and laughed.

Beca smirked to Jesse and winked.

"Damn, Bec" Jesse whispered to her as they started walking.

"Oh please, Jesse. Boys aren't that hard to understand"

"Dammit, we got to make up codeword, -again" He sighed.

"Oh, yeah right. Uhm, I read some of your code words and.." She laughed. "How can you say mustard to spanking" Beca asked with clenched teeth.

"I- I don't know"

"Just, don't mustard me, Swanson" Beca warned.

"Got it, miss" He muttered.

"So," Beca muttered as they walked in the hall. "Saw someone cool?"

"What?" Jesse frowned.

"Approaching trebles" Beca said using air-quotes.

"Yeah.." He muttered "You?"

"Nah, I don't know. This nerd used 80 percent of my time on kissing" Beca said ironically.

He smirked and stop to open his door. "Oh, how is he? Good-looking?" He chuckled and opened the door. Beca huffed and pushed him playfully into the dorm. Jesse pulled her in, "Is he an idiot?" He asked. "No" Beca shook her head; Jesse shoved her against the wall. "I think he is about kissing me right now" Beca whispered with a husky voice.

"What if he doesn't?" Jesse grinned.

"My lips are getting impatient, and if he doesn't, he is getting mustard" Beca said with clenched teeth. Jesse pressed his lips on hers, he stuck his tongue in her bottom lip. Beca moaned as she felt her phone vibrate. "Seriously now," She muttered. "I just don't answer and- oh, uhm, I kind of got to take this" Beca frowned. "Yeah" Jesse leaned back.

"Hello?"

Jesse sat down on the bed. "What, now?" Beca gasped. "Shit, uhm, I'm coming" Beca hung on.

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked.

"Could you join me to Chloe's apartment?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's going on?" He asked as they walked out.

"Pregnancy"

"What" Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, she is, or she thinks. But like, she freaked out and..stuff" I don't know!" Beca said quickly.

"Okay, uhm" Jesse scratched his neck.

"Wait, wait!" Beca stopped and answered her phone.

"_Chill, I was kidding" _Chloe laughed. Beca heard Aubrey in the background.

"Chloe," Beca laughed, "You …bitch" She scoffed and hung on.

"What, wait, what?" Jesse looked at her confused.

"It was a joke" Beca sighed.

"Oh, uhm" Beca and Jesse looked down awkwardly. "I should go, it's getting late" Beca sighed.

"Hey" Jesse pointed his finger at her.

"Yeah?"

"Movie-education, tomorrow, 5pm" He said as he walked into his dorm.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Don't play the boss, nerd!" Beca yelled.

"HUMAN RIGHTS" He yelled from his dorm.

Beca chuckled and walked.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca walked out of her dorm with a box with scarfs and candles, and the rulebook.

"Shit" She whispered, walking faster.

"Hey there weirdo" Jesse grinned, walking out of his dorm.

"Hi" She said simply.

"Why so hurry?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think, it starts about three minutes!" Beca groaned.

"Oh right. Well, as I heard, the Bella's always are too early and the Trebles too late"

"You lazy donkeys" Beca scoffed.

"Oh my god, is this Beca?" Jesse gasped overdramatically. He looked behind her head. "Oh my god, Beca has been kidnapped by an alien, you're not Beca" He pouted.

"Ha-ha, do you know what" Beca attacked him with her finger, "I'm actually pretty motivated now, and, I'm gonna be the best leader in history, okay?" Beca huffed proudly.

"Well-"

"And from now, the old lame tradition is over! This generation, the Bella's rule"

Jesse swallowed out of fear, "Okay" He said high-pitched.

Beca laughed, "I was kidding!" She ruffled his hair.

"Oh"

"No, not really" Beca said with a straight face.

Jesse looked at her confused. "Beca, since the a-capella session has started. Uhm, you may be stressed, right?"

"Not yet."

"Well, remember that, anything can happen, but remember who you are, when you came to Barden, just remember how awful and awesome you were," Jesse said.

"Aw, do you think I'm awfully awesome?" Beca pouted.

"Yeah" Jesse whispered. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned forward to kiss her. Beca pressed her lips on his. As Jesse was going to build on the kiss, Beca leaned back.

"Calm it, nerd" She smirked.

They walked into the auditorium, where the audition was. Beca placed the box behind the scene. Everybody was in their place. Jesse and Beca walked in awkwardly while everybody stared at them.

"This is awkward" Jesse whispered to her.

"No shit"

"Do you remember that time in the coffee-shop when you-"

"Oh yeah, that was funny right" Beca grinned. Beca walked to the Bella's and sat down between Fat Amy and Lily.

"Listen up aca-ballers!" Tommy said as Justin walked to the side. The Bella's stopped talking and turned around, giving Tommy full attention.

"I have been rejected by the army," Justin started counting with his fingers. "Shout into a Dora the explorer- backpack, and pushed into the girls' locker-room wearing nothing, but suspenders," He said. Amy grimaced, "Ew"

"But no matter, I'm in the world that I love" He said passionate with closed eyes.

"And with the assistant of my boy Justin" Tommy looked at Justin.

"My liege"

"I launch this year's audition" He huffed. "Belly roll," He whispered proudly.

"The most recent ICCA-national champion winners get to pick the audition song"

Justin made a cymbal noise. Beca looked at Amy, "Maybe some Lady-gaga slash Adele," She whispered to Beca. "Mhm" Beca said and turned around to Lily.

"Rihanna, Rihanna" Cynthia whispered to Stacie.

"Tokyo Hotel" Lily whispered. Jesse smiled to Beca proudly.

"Alright nerds" Beca leaned back. "Let's go with…" She stopped, everybody looked at Beca eagerly.

"Get Lucky" She smiled. Everybody looked surprised at her and gasped. "Well, house music is not really a size to the tradition; shouldn't you take something a bit older?" Baloney- Barb scoffed.

"Well, it is now, aren't it, ey?" Beca smiled to her. Her group shrugged.

"Okay, see you guys about four hours then!" Tommy said. Justin clapped, "Chop chop!"

* * *

The Bella's sat in the café, discussing. The trebles sat on the table next to them.

"Well, the reason I wanted some lady gaga and Adele, was to prove that nobody can do them together, like I can" Amy shrugged.

"Right" Beca narrowed her eye, "Anyway, who the fuck wrote this?" Beca laughed, reading the rulebook. "Okay, listen up. If a Bella scratches a Treble on his chin, she will be punished with embarrassment and shame, and a bad diet" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"What?" The Treble turned around and stared at Beca with a frown.

"Are you listening on our conversation?" Beca smirked.

"Well…no" Jesse muttered.

"Do you mean like this?" Stacie smirked and itched Greg under his chin.

"What the hell" He yelled.

"Yeah." Beca laughed. "YOU WILL DIE IN SHAME, EMBARRASSMENT AND IN FLESH," Beca shouted with a British accent.

"I love when you do that" Jesse sighed.

Beca look at him with a grimace, "Turn around!" She scoffed.

"Maybe we should go now, it starts about…12 minutes," Ashley said.

"Yeah" Beca groaned. "And I guess you guys are going to came late"

"Yup" They nodded. "Bye" Beca kissed Jesse fast on the cheek.

"Bye" He smiled as she walked.

"Dude, she is gone. Stop smiling" Michael frowned.

"I know" Jesse said, still smiling

* * *

"We're done, right?" Amy yawned.

"No, it's one more" Beca sighed, looking in the paper.

A girl with blonde hair, and incredible long legs came up on the scene. "Damn, she is almost longer than you, Stacie!" Amy laughed.

Stacie grimaced, "I don't like her" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jenna. I like dancing, singing, and doing my nails" She smiled.

"Hah, she has no chance" Stacie scoffed.

She started beat boxing, Lily looked at her insulted.

She started singing with this incredible angel voice,

"_**We've come too far to give up who we are**_

_**So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun**_

_**I'm up all night to get some**_

_**She's up all night for good fun**_

_**I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun**_

_**We're up all night to get some**_

_**We're up all night for good fun**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky"**_

Beca looked at Amy with a smirk. Cynthia, Lily, Stacie and Jessica frowned.

* * *

"We can't take her!" Stacie said with crossed arms.

"What, she is great!" Beca protested.

"No, I agree with Stacie" Cynthia said.

"Me too" Jessica muttered.

"Yeah" Lily whispered.

"What, why?" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"She has too pretty legs" Stacie said.

"She has too strong voice" Cynthia grimaced.

"She has too incredible hair" Jessica whined.

"She can beatbox" Lily whispered.

"What?" Beca frowned.

Lily looked down and sighed.

Beca shook her head, "Stacie, you will still have pretty legs, no matter what"

"Cynthia, your voice will still be amazing, no matter what"

"Jessica, c'mon. Your hair will still look incredible"

"And Lily..you will still be…whatever you said"

"SO WOMAN YOU UP" Beca yelled.

"Aye" Stacie saluted.

"So we agree, Tori and Jenna?" Amy raised her eyebrow.

They nodded. "Cool" Beca muttered.

* * *

"Here we are guys" Jesse smiled, looking at the two terrified boys under the red cloth.

"Shit, are we in trouble" One of the boys whispered.

Jesse laughed, "Relax" He said. Greg removed the cloth from their heads.

They looked around, "Shit" The one laughed.

"Feels good, huh?" Jesse smiled.

* * *

"This is still creepy though" Beca whispered, looking at the candles she was surrounded by. She poured drinks in the glass and hesitated, "We shall begin, by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you I think," She said. Stacie took the glass and handed it to Tori. "Is this real blood?" She asked.

"Nah" Beca shook her head. Tori took a slurp of it and handed it to Jenna. "Drink it fast, bitch" Stacie shouted.

"Sorry" Jenna mumbled and took a fast slurp of it. "It's good" She smiled.

"We didn't ask about your opinion" Stacie snapped.

"Stacie" Beca warned.

"Now, repeat after me" Amy said.

"I, sing your name"

They said their name with a high-pitched voice.

"Promise to do the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" Beca muttered, reading the rulebook.

"Promise to do the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" They smiled.

"And…blabla, blablabla, okay, you are officially Bella's. Congrats" Beca said fast.

They grinned excited.

**19:03**

"Welcome to the world of craziness" Beca sighed, walking down to the party.

"Now, excuse me" Beca smiled and walked to Jesse. Beca poked him on the shoulder.

He turned around "Hello beautiful" He said and kissed her.

Beca moaned with a grimace, "The taste of beer"

Jesse chuckled, "Let me get you a drink" He smiled and walked.

Jenna came in Beca's direction, "Hi" She smiled to Beca.

"Hi" Beca said.

"I'm so thankful that you let me in"

Beca nodded, "Well, I'm thankful that you are thankful" She laughed.

Jenna smiled; she turned around and looked at Stacie. "Ehm, Stacie don't really like, does she?" She asked.

"Oh, no! It's just that she..Uhm" Beca scratched her neck. "She's just jealous, that's all" She shrugged.

"Okay" She huffed. "Uhm, we're allowed to date anyone, right?"

"Of course, why are you asking?" Beca scoffed.

"Well, I heard that Bella's couldn't date any trebles"

"Oh, not anymore" Beca winked.

She grinned and walked. Jesse handed Beca the drink.

"Thanks" She muttered and took a slurp of the drink.

"Let's not get drunk" Beca said seriously.

"Deal" Jesse nodded. "Especially you" She pointed at him.

"Oh dear, dear, Beca" He sighed. "I can control myself" He smiled.

"Yeah, right" She rolled his eyes.

"May I kiss you right now" Jesse sighed and grabbed the back of her shoulder, kissing her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Tori and Jenna's first day of the Bella rehearsal.

"Okay, take a chair" Beca said and pulled out her chair.

"Now, we are going to talk" She smiled and sat down on her chair.

"Now," Cynthia started. "Tell us something that no one else knows about you" She said bossy.

"What?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"It's the best way to connect with us" Beca said softly.

"Okay..Um, when I'm alone, I talk to myself" She let out a breath.

"Oh, well" Beca muttered. "Jenna?" She looked at her.

"Okay…" She blushed; "I have this huge crush on the Treblemaker leader, since we kissed, yesterday" She smiled.

Everybody gasped and looked at Beca. Her lips were shaking, "You're lying"

"What, no? We kissed yesterday!" She giggled.

Beca's face went red, "He is my boyfriend" She bit her lip, holding in the ugly comments she had on her mind.

"You got the opportunity; kick her out of the group!" Stacie whispered-yelled to Beca.

"No, he is single! Benji doesn't lie!" She protested.

"Oh, c'mo- wait, Benji?" Beca's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, he is so cute" She blushed.

Every burst out of laughter. "Thanks god, I thought you were talking about Jesse!"

"Oh, is he the leader?" She gasped. "Sorry" She looked softly on Beca. "His chin is so weird" She grimaced.

Beca pouted, "I like it"

* * *

"Girls" Jesse wrote on the blackboard.

"Girsl?" Jay, the new treble asked. Jesse nodded.

"Okay, guys! Number one: Treat them well, don't manipulate them," The trebles wrote them down on their notebook. Jesse looked at them serious.

"And never –just, never, please, never..Ever..Call them fat" He sighed. "The whole world will blow up if you do!"

"Jesse?" Jon raised his hand up.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we learning about girls"

"Oh, got some tip from somebody" Jesse smiled.

"Tell me, what's your biggest moment you have had with a girl?"

Michael smirked, "It was this time when my girl had a really short skirt on, I accidently," He said, using air-quotes. "Grabbed her ass"

Jesse scowled, "I wasn't talking about that, something more like….love" Jesse sighed.

Benji raised his hand; "I kissed a girl yesterday, at the party" He blushed.

"Who?" Everybody said in unison.

"The new Bella, the one with blonde hair.." He shrugged.

"OOH DAMN" The boys said. "She's hot!" Greg said and patted Benji on the shoulder.

"What's your Jesse?" Jay asked.

"Oh, please, no" Steve groaned.

Jesse smiled, "Watching her fight back a smile"

They looked at him asking, "What about when you took her V-card, huh?" Uni frowned.

"Okay, next phase!" Jesse stunned.

The trebles snorted. "Guys don't snort" Jesse wrote and said loudly.

* * *

"So, it's this festival about three weeks" Beca trailed off. "We're going to perform" She smiled. The girls gasped and cheered.

"But the trebles are also going to perform, and they really kick ass" Beca frowned.

"Especially Beca's dingo!" Amy snorted. Beca gave her a death-look. "Anyway, it's not a competition. But this huge guy from L.A is going to be there, and I heard that he was going to pick one a-capella group, send it to the International a-capella competition" She smirked. The Bella's cheered.

"HOLY MACARONY" Amy yelled

"Calm it, Amy. You knew about it" She whispered to Amy.

"Okay, I'm tired. We're done" Beca said simply and grabbed her bag.

"Come back on Wednesday!" She yelled as she walked out.

Jesse stood behind the door with open arms. Beca didn't see him, so she kept walking.

He laughed, "BECA"

She stunned and looked at him with wide eyes, "You scared the crap out of me!" She said.

He scoffed and walked with her. "LIKE REALLY, GOD" She screamed and punched him on the arm.

"Ouch" He muttered and rubbed his arm

Beca shook her arms around, "I still have chills!"

"Aw" Jesse said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pouted and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Movie-cation tonight, no excuses" Jesse said.

"But-"

"Nope, I don't care!" Jesse closed his eyes stubbornly.

* * *

"That's not Gandolph" Beca grimaced.

"Wait, yes, it is?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Beca protested. "He hasn't said "You shall not pass" yet," Beca smirked.

Jesse groaned, "Fine, fine, I know what you're trying" He closed the laptop.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around, "Thanks"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Tease" He muttered.

She scoffed and kissed him, "Admit it, you think I'm sexy as hell" He whispered in her ear.

"Nope, you're a fucking weirdo" She smiled.

"You too, Becs"

"We are two weirdoes together"

"Oh my god, I can't believe _you_ said that!" Jesse laughed. He narrowed his eyes, "You're not Beca"

"Oh, shut it!" Beca grunted.

"Jesse, I'm done with the- wow" Benji stunned and covered his eyes.

Beca jumped of Jesse, "Hi" They said awkwardly.

"Hi uhm" Benji scratched his neck and laughed. "I know you said that I was going to do done the schedule, but I kind of have this… meeting"

"With a girl?" Beca smirked.

He nodded and blushed.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Jesse gasped.

"Jesse" Beca said with clenched teeth giving him a warning look.

"Oh, um" Jesse said with a low voice. "Who?"

"Jenna"

"Jenna?"

"That's a new Bella" She said to Jesse.

"Oh, okay. I'll do the schedule… done" Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"Cool" Benji said and walked out.

"No romantic songs together!" Beca yelled after him.

"Uh, okay" He said questioning.

* * *

The groups stood behind the stage.

Bands, acrobats and dancers were going to perform. Including the Bella's and Trebles.

"That's really intense," Jesse whispered to Beca, pointing on the dancer who was crying while he was dancing.

Beca scoffed, "Poor guy" She heard Jenna giggle behind her, she turned around and found Jenna unbuttoning a bit of Benji's shirt, while kissing him.

Jesse and Beca exchanged half-smiles. They looked awkwardly down, "Wait a minute" She sighed. Beca walked up to Jenna and poked her on the shoulder. Jenna looked at Beca surprised.

"We kind of have to focus" Beca whispered to her.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. You're just cuddling, behind the stage, in the middle of the group. Which is fine, I mean..Yeah" Beca scratched the back of her neck.

Jenna nodded, confused.

Beca walked back to Jesse, looking at the crowd with a smile.

"So, you heard about the international competition?" He asked Beca.

"Yup"

"One of us is going to L.A"

"It's many other a-capella groups, aren't it?" Beca looked around.

Jesse shook his head, "Well then.." Beca muttered.

"This really stress me out" She huffed.

"Well, maybe we both suck and he won't be able to choose one of us" Jesse said and forced up a smile.

"That made this worse" Beca bit her lip.

"Oh, sorry" He mumbled.

"It's fine.." Beca sighed.

The dancers left the stage, to their seat. "You guys are the next" Beca smiled.

Jesse nodded and huddled his group. "One, two, three, SWAG" They yelled.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "Swag, wow" She rolled her eyes. Beca scoffed.

"Go and get it, you punk" Beca said and punched Jesse on the arm lightly as he walked to the stage.

The trebles started singing "Mirrors"

"_**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**_

_**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**_

_**And I can't help but notice**_

_**You reflect in this heart of mine **_

_**(And as long as I got my suit and tie**_

_**I'ma leave it all on the floor tonigh)t" **_Benji and Greg sanged slowly, high pitched.

"_**If you ever feel alone and**_

_**The glare makes me hard to find**_

_**Just know that I'm always**_

_**Parallel on the other side" **_They stopped in some seconds, the trebles jumped and started and singing suit and tie.

"_**And as long as I got my suit and tie**_

_**I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight**_

_**And you got fixed up to the nines**_

_**Let me show you a few things**_

_**All pressed up in black and white**_

_**And you're dressed in that dress I like**_

_**Love is swinging in the air tonight**_

_**Let me show you a few things**_

_**Let me show you a few things**_

_**So what if you're from the other side of the tracks**_

_**So what if the world don't think we match **_

_**('Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go)**_

_**I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what**_

_**I'm in love with that girl (You just gotta be strong)**_

_**And she told me, she's in love with me" **_They stopped and breathed heavily.

"If felt like Justin Timberlake just touched me, I think I'm having an orgasm" Stacie whispered.

"Nive to know" Beca nodded.

"Okay, group!" Beca said and made a huddle out of the Bella's.

"Show them all you got!" She yelled.

"Yes sir" They said in unison.

"No, seriously, it's a bitch waiting in the crowd, waiting to send us to L.A. Plus, the treble's can't win" She said quikly.

They nodded slowly. "Okay, uh. Do we have to do the a- thing?" Beca scowled to Amy.

"Yup"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, ah, one three!" She said and took her arm up. The Bella's place they hand over hers.

"One, two-" The Bella's started singing "ah" in harmony.

"Okay" Beca stunned and walked out with the Bella's. She blew in the pitch pipe, "One, two, three" She whispered.

"_**Trouble – it will find you**_

_**No matter where you go**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**No matter if you're fast**_

_**No matter if you're slow**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You're fine for a while**_

_**But you start to lose control (You're gonna miss me when I'm gone-)**_

_**He's there in the dark**_

_**He's there in my heart**_

_**He waits in the wings**_

_**He's gotta play a part (Miss me by my hair)**_

_**Trouble is a friend**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Trouble is a friend of mine**_

_**Ahh (Trouble, trouble, trouble)**_

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**_

_**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why (Trouble, trouble, trouble)**_

_**So don't be alarmed(I guess you didn't care) **_

_**If he takes you by the arm (and I guess I liked that)**_

_**I won't let him win**_

_**But I'm a sucker for his charm**_

_**Trouble is a friend**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Trouble is a friend of mine**_

_**Ahh (Trouble)**_

They stopped by pointing at themselves.

* * *

"Lenka, Swift, the-song-you-auditioned-with-that-I-don't-know-the-name-on, really?" Jesse teased.

"Justin Timberlake, really?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Touché" He nodded.

A man came up on them, "Hi, I'm Jeffery Smith" The man said with a smile, handshaking Jesse.

"And" Beca muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm from L.A, a-capella community, slash looking-for-talent" He frowned.

Beca spit out the drink and stunned. She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you"

"I guess you're the leader to the Bella's"

"Yeah" Beca blushed.

"Nice show" He smiled.

"Thanks," She sent Jesse a smile.

"And you're the leader of the Barden Trebles?"

"Yes, sir" He nodded.

"Okay, I've choosed!" He clapped his hands.

Beca looked at Jesse with wide eyes.

"Now?"

"Now" He nodded. "It will be.."

Beca and Jesse swallowed and whispered to themselves.

"BOTH THE GROUPS!" He laughed.

Beca dropped her glass on the ground, and made it break, "WHAT?"

"WOW!"

"OF MY EFF" Beca gasped. "But why both-"

"Hey, I'm just human, it's hard to choose so good groups as you" He smiled to them. "Call me" He said and gave them his number.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes, sir, we'll come in our original Bella uniform" Beca swallowed and hung up.

"So, you gotta have the flight attendant suit on tomorrow?" Jesse smirked.

"Stupid old Bella's, they just had to play thin and sexy. And of course the original costume" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I think you look good in it" Jesse smiled.

Beca chewed her bottom lip, "Is it my ass?"

"No" He grinned.

"Aw" Beca pouted and crashed her lips on his.

"Do you think we would make a good team?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, we are?" Beca scoffed.

"Yeah, but I mean… the groups"

"What, no. Why?" She scowled.

"Well. The international competition is hard. Maybe we should make one group of two amazing groups" Jesse shrugged.

"No, no! We don't need that" Beca laughed.

"Uhm, okay" He shrugged.

"I should go back to my dorm now, bye" She whispered in his ear and crawled off him, walking down on the bed to the door.

"Bye" He smiled. "See you on the plane, tomorrow"

Beca nodded and walked out.

As she reached her dorm, she saw Kimmy Jin looking serious on her, not like "You're fucking weird ghetto"-serious, but really serious. Beca ignored her and walked to her bed.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole" Kimmy finally said.

Beca turned around surprised.

"I know, fucking Korean shit" She rolled her eyes. Beca scoffed.

"Don't try to switch role with me, say something," She snapped.

"It's cool" Beca laughed.

"Good luck to the competition" She said, forcing up a smile.

"Thanks" Beca smiled.

* * *

"Amy, could you drive faster?" Beca asked.

"No" She muttered.

Beca sighed and looked at Jessica.

"We're almost there, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," She said friendly.

"What if we miss the plane?" She frowned.

"We don't" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Here we are, flat butts!" Amy laughed and stopped.

As they walked out, the Treble parked their bus next to the Bella's.

"Well you're late" Beca smirked as Jesse walked out.

"Yeah, so are you" He grinned.

"Ugh, I hate the uniform" Beca mumbled as she sat down on her seat, next to Jesse.

"Hey, why're you sitting, miss? Just for passengers, get your ass up and work!" A man yelled to Stacie.

"What I'm not a flight attendant!" Stacie yelped.

"Oh my god!" Beca whispered. Jesse laughed, "This is funny"

"JERK" Beca slapped him on the chest and ran to the man who was pulling Stacie.

"Uhm, excuse me sir, she's not a…flight attendant" Beca laughed.

"Oh, tell me that you aren't either, ey?" He pointed on her clothes.

She chuckled; "It's a costume, to a competition" She said and took up her ticket, to prove it.

"Well then" He muttered embarrassed and walked.

"He deserves a smack," Stacie said with clenched teeth.

_**Six hours later**_

After the performance the Bella's had in Los Angeles, they finally reached the yawned and opened the door to the suite.

"Ooh, this is luxurious" Stacie giggled and ran inside.

"Thank god we didn't have to pay for it" Ashley scoffed.

"PILLOWS" Jenna laughed and jumped on the couch.

"Go and drown in the washing machine, bitch" Stacie muttered.

"Stacie" Cynthia Rose warned.

"Ooh, candy" Tori smiled and put a drop in her mouth. She spit it out as she realized it was soap.

"Why should they have candy in the bathroom, anyway?" Beca laughed. She walked to the room, where it was six bunk beds. She laid down in the first she saw.

"I'm sleepy" Amy climbed over Beca and laid over her.

"Oh, ehm, right" Beca groaned as the mattress over her sank of Amy's weight.

"This is gonna be a long night" She sighed.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter, sorry! But I kinda made a new story.., checkt it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for not updating in a while, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore? help. Haha, but anyway, here it is :)**

* * *

Beca and Jesse was in the mall. Unfortunately, the Bella's were fussing on Beca.

"Nope, we're not going to do that" Beca shook her head.

"Why not?" Stacie frowned.

"If we can be a team in Barden, we can be a team here too. We do not need to link with the Treble's!"

"Okay, Jesse, what do you think?" Tori crossed her arms. Everybody stopped walking.

"Beca, to be honest, I think none of us is going to make it if we're separate, I think we should join each other" Jesse shrugged.

Beca sighed, "Aubrey wouldn't like it" Beca muttered. "Oh please, she lives in New York now, don't use her as an excuse" Amy scoffed.

"Well, fine" Beca rolled her eyes. They cheered, "Okay, we'll leave now, thanks Beca" Jenna giggled as they ran to another shop.

Beca took a deep breath, "Beca?" Jesse frowned.

"I'm fine" She mumbled.

"I think we would be excellent together" Jesse smiled and grabbed her hand. Beca smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Stop cheering me up" She muttered. Jesse scoffed and kissed her temple.

* * *

Beca and Jesse walked awkwardly into the rehearsal room. The trebles sat on one side, and the Bella's one another.

"Okay, guys!" They said in unison.

Jesse looked at Beca, "Sorry, you first.." He smirked. "Oh, no, you first"

"Uh" Jesse scratched his neck. "What should the group be called?" He frowned.

"Wait, so after this, they will not be any Bella or Treble anymore?" Jessica asked sadly.

"Oh, uhm, no. It's just for this season, Jessica" Beca said softly.

"The Barden Bitches" Amy said out of the blue.

"What?" Jesse frowned.

"New name, right?" She scoffed. "Eh, I don't think that's a really good name, Amy" Beca grimaced.

"Barden Daleks" Jesse smirked, improving a Dalek voice.

"Oh, please, no Doctor Who involved" Beca sighed.

"Oh, okay" He shrugged. "Uh, Overall Barden" Beca shrugged.

"You're so boring, Beca" Jesse scowled. Beca rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Barden nyoncats" Unicycle grinned.

"Oh, god" Beca whispered.

* * *

"Flavor of Barden?"

"No"

"Barden Unicorns"

"Nope"

"Pitch slappers"

"No, Amy, no"

"Hashtag Acapella"

"Oh please!"

"Trolls"

"Trolls?"

Cynthia Rose shrugged, "Bella's, Treble's, Troll's"

"No, that don't give any sense" Beca shook her head.

Jesse groaned, "God, is it this hard?"

"I told you it was a bad idea" Beca scoffed.

"Really, Beca?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" Beca took her hands up in defense.

"God, what are we gonna do?" Tori yawned.

"Just go back to the hotel" Beca sighed. As they walked out, Jesse sat down next to her.

"You got to stop stressing, Beca" He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, I just, I- I don't know" She stammered.

Jesse chuckled, "Come with me" He planted a kiss on her cheek and dragged her with him.

"Where?" She groaned.

"Out" He grinned.

"Jesse" Beca sighed. "Not now"

Jesse smiled softly, "'bout three hours, in the beach, be ready"

Beca nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder. "See you, then" She snorted and walked out of the room.

**19:54**

Beca looked at the clock, "Shit" She whispered and threw herself out of the bath. He she slipped on the shampoo bottle that was laying on the floor.

"Oh god!" She stood up, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around. She burst her hair and dried it. She walked to her bed, taking out a short, black dress.

Tori lay on the other bed, staring at Beca with a smirk, "Nice back, there"

Beca stunned and looked at here, "Didn't see you" She laughed.

"Out on a date?" Tori raised an eyebrow. Beca nodded, "Oh god, I'll be late" Beca looked at the clock. She took on her converse and fixed her makeup. "OKAY, I'M GOOD" She yelled and ran out.

"Beca, the time seq-"

"BYE" She slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Jesse sat down, looking at the pool. He looked at Beca who were walking on the grass, looking after Jesse.

"Beca" Jesse whispered. She looked at him and walked towards him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the brick wall he sat on. "Are we supposed to be here?" She whispered.

"I don't know" He shrugged his shoulders.

Beca looked at him with a frown "What? You cannot just-"Jesse pushed her down on the pool. She started flapping with her arms. "I can't swim!" She yelled.

"Shit" Jesse whispered and pulled off his shirt. He jumped in the water and grabbed her waist.

Beca laughed and pushed him down. Jesse looked at her with wide eyes, "And you just had to take off your shirt too" Beca rolled her eyes.

Jesse swallowed and hugged her. Beca smirked, "Something wrong?"

"You scared the shit out of me," He whispered.

"You're whispering" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"No I'm not," He whispered. He coughed, "I mean, I'm not" He scoffed.

Beca smiled, "You were worried"

"Beca that was intense" He laughed.

She smiled and pressed her lips on his. Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and fiddled with her wet hair.

Beca zipped down her dress, Jesse zipped it up again, "It's a public pool, Beca," He said with a whisky voice.

Beca looked at him with a frown. "Aca Le' Trellas"

* * *

The two groups sat separated on the rehearsal room, like the other day.

Beca came in with a bunch of papers, her mac, and some snacks. Jesse stood up and looked at her concerned.

"Aca Le' Trellas" Beca smiled.

"What?" Everybody said in unison.

"We're Aca Le' Trellas" She shrugged.

Jesse walked to Beca, "Bec, I think they have to agree to. We can't just call us something without their vote" He whispered. "Well, I can't see any who disagrees" She muttered.

Jesse swallowed, "Okay" He nodded.


End file.
